Favorite Moments
by LackLuster99
Summary: A short oneshot as a result of boredom. What goes through Ichigo's mind in the mornings, before Rukia wakes?
1. Chapter 1

Waking up to Rukia's naked back was growing on Ichigo. In the few weeks of their intimate relationship, he had often felt shooting pains of anxiety in the first seconds of wakeful morning. Did they know what they were doing? What if Byakuya found out? What if Renji found out? The list was long. However, with each new encounter the young and powerful Shinigami-representative and training Vizard relinquished his grip on worry and wondering and relished in his quiet moments with Rukia.

They could only sleep together in moments of solitude. When they were both certain of no interruptions, they forgot all protocol and let their bodies unite. Always slow, always deliberate. As great as the pleasure was, as surprised as he was at the vixen Rukia had become, as needy as he was...Ichigo's most treasured and favored moments where not when he was inside her, but when he lay peacefully beside her while she slept. His face was usually pressed up against her naked back, and her scent permeated his being. It was almost like the fighting and the struggling had never happened. They had always been like this, familiar and close, quiet and left to their own activities. It sounded silly and unmanly, but Ichigo's felt the pulse of his purpose on earth culminate in these scattered moments. He had embarked on this path as a Reaper because of the creature next to him. She had stopped the rain that had downpoured across the plain of his life. Now, it was her. Only her. He had his friends...and then there was this milk, white, naked body beside him warming him from darkness.

Then she would wake up. Usually, the panic would set in on her. With a brief kiss, Ichigo's stomach would drop as she hurridly left the bed and dressed. "Before your sisters wake up" or "Before any of the others come for us" she would always mutter. But Ichigo knew she regretted the quick exits, hasty endearments, hurried carresses. Damn it. He could never just have it his way, could he?

But on this particular day, the rain outside and the low activity of Arrancar or Hollow demonstration stayed Rukia's usual habit of hurriedly kissing her lover and sprinting to either the Kurosaki bathroom or out the window.

She sleepily turned to face Ichigo and grinned.

"You always wake up before I do." she whispered groggily.

"Yeah." was all he could manage as he watched her eye lids flutter.

She punched his arm, "Quit looking at me with that dumb expression."

Stunned out of a static daze, Ichigo felt an alien smile spread throughout his entire body. "Shut up, Rukia." He pulled her small, lithe, liquid smooth body against him, planting his whole face into the crook of her neck and inhaled.

"Eww...Ichigo stop it." she struggled, but it was all a game. She adored his arms around her waist. She sucked in his scent. She danced in the moment of his body covering and consuming.

"I'm not letting go of you today." He managed to get those words out but went numb when he felt her foot connect with his shin in a hard kick. Suddenly she had jumped out of his arms and out of the bed. What was more, she was laughing...as if challenging him to stop her. Before she could clear it, Ichigo recovered his wits and, maybe a bit to harshly, grabbed her by the arms and threw her back onto the warm bed beneath him.

"No. I'm not done with you yet."

Furious and also flattered at his want, Rukia pushed back only for a moment. When his soft, pliable mouth covered her body in kisses she melted back into the sheets and cursed her own weakness at fighting his most persistent lips. They were divine.

Secretly, her favorite moments were before he was inside her. They were when he lay over her, teasing and glaring at her with his obnoxious, but devastating, eyes. It was a daily dare to resist him. She couldn't do it anymore. She loved him. Damn whatever happened next.

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

He had fallen asleep although he had meant not to. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had mentally overworked himself in such a way. Indeed, the evanescent but heavy pull of his lids was like a vague dream. Had he really been asleep? Yes. Light, cold and pale was crawling through the crack in his blinds. Damn that light.

He craned his strong neck to see his digital clock. 4:54 A.M. Two more hours in this bed. Two more hours of clinging to Rukia's body, naked and pearly in the icy morning dawn.

Her breath was a ghost in his ear, barely there, but haunting the ache in his body. He needed more, he needed to feel every inch of her breath. He leaned forward and planted a firm, wet kiss in between her shoulder blades, moving his lips from side to side, hoping to wake her gently.

She must have already been awake.

She turned to face him, eyes bright in the greyness and nearness. Ichigo brought his hand to her neck and slowly rubbed. This was another favorite moment, when their eyes met before they gave into their need.

"I was thinking about the day when you fought Grand Fisher." she whispered hoarsely. Her breath now tickled his nose, it was stale, but still so above and beyond his reckoning, transcendent in its stillness.

"What about?" he answered, unable to unglue his gaze from her violet eyes.

"My heart." She whispered. "He felt like it would burst when you fell on me, exhausted and broken. I just remember looking down at your face. I hadn't felt that much hurt, that much…emotion since Kaien's death."

He moved his hand down to her waist and rubbed, bringing his lips to her forehead, he kissed her again.

"I felt that way the day they came for you. Seeing you walk away still remains the most painful thing I ever experienced." He felt his own voice reverberate against her skin, he kissed her temple, then her neck; she arched temptuously to his touch.

"Ever since I met you, my heart has done nothing but bleed for you. All for these moments, the two of us, now, alone. I feel like I'm going to explode. I'm afraid of you, because you do this to me." her hands where on his shoulders now, pulling him on top of her.

He entered her without hesitation. Suddenly the silky feeling of her around him again undid him. He could no longer speak, but move. Now, they had said all that needed to be said.

He was surprised when she pushed him backwards, gaining control of the situation. The few seconds of broken contact felt metallic and cold. But, soon, she was straddling him, taking him in.

He brought his hands up to trace the curve of her hips, then her breasts. Her head fell back, exposing her neck. Ichigo could not help it, his lips had to taste. He sat up while thrusting as hard as he could.

Finally, his lips touched her skin, sucking ruthlessly on her jaw line. Their movements became erratic. He wanted this to last.

Falling forward, he once again overpowered her, but pulling out before he was completely undone, he brought his tongue down to trace shapes inside his favorite part of Rukia's body. She let out a low growl, attempting not to scream and wake his family. For several moments he enjoyed this teasing, until she released with a heavy gasp, her fingers pulling his hair until his scalp felt numb.

Re-entering her, Ichigo felt like he could recapture his previous rhythm, hard, but sow. He planted sultry kisses on her arms and neck as her beat himself into her, as he let her body continually take him in with all it's softness.

When he came, he saw a new image. Her eyes in that moment when she had returned to the world of the living. He saw her small frame standing in that ridiculous pose on the school window sill. He saw her smirk. And as he spilled his love out for her like rain, he imagined that he knew for sure, he was in love with her at that moment…when she had come back.

Landing back onto the bed, and barely avoiding collapsing on Rukia, Ichigo felt like his heart would tear in two. All he could do was grab onto her limp, lithe body and stroke her sticky skin with his trembling fingers.

"Promise me, that no matter what happens, you will remember that day…the day I held you…after the Grand Fisher." she whispered against his chest. His heart was beating madly, it wasn't slowing.

"I swear to you. I could never forget it."

"Arigato"


End file.
